Slang
A''' '''AC Ally Chat. Active Playing the game at the time. AL Ally List. Ally Plunder The gold and strength your allies give you in an attack. AO Ad Out Assa To Assassinate someone. Attk Attack. Av War Aviary. Admin Clan ability that let's you change normal member's titles, clan announcement, kick/accept/reject members, challenge/accept/decline wars, also allows Him/her to start epic battles, and edit your clan information. C''' '''CA Clan Announcement. Castle A unique building, that now can be upgraded. Cath War Cathedral. CC Clan Chat. Circ Summoning Circle. Clan An organized group of people. Closed No hits allowed on that person or on the CoE '''Circle of Elements '''Combined Stats Your Attack and Defense added together and your Spy Attack and Spy Defense added together (See Stats). CS '''Shortened way to say Combined Stats. '''CR Clan Rank or Clan Roster D''' '''Def Defense. Devs The people at A Thinking Ape who made Kingdoms at War. Dropping Pots Selling one pot at a time to open for people(See Open, OSF, and Pots) DTS Defender Too Strong, which means you are too weak to attack that person. DTW Defender Too Weak, which means you are either too strong to attack that person, that person has no gold out, or that person is pinned (See Pin). F''' '''Farming To hit 1 person over 5x daily (Definitions May Vary). Foundry Cursed Foundry. Full To have all of your soldiers/spies. Forums A place with game information along with other things. This is found on the Kingdoms at War Home-Screen. G''' '''Go An order given to start doing something, such as hire or attack. H''' '''HC Health Crystal. Hire To buy someone as an ally. Hit To attack, steal, and assasinate I''' '''IF Inactive Farm (See Inactive Farm). Inactive Someone who's not on at the time or doesn't play anymore. Inactive Farm Someone who no longer plays who you can farm. Item(s) A potion that's is used to increase power while attack J''' '''Jam To spam someone's news so that they are unable to see previous attacks, steals, etc. K''' '''K Thousand. KaW Kingdoms at War. Keep Owning an ally. Kingdom A person playing the game OR A person's lands and buildings. L''' '''LB LeaderBoard which contains the top 100 clans and people in 4 Areas; Overall strenght, Hire cost, Ally strength, and Battle wins. LC Land Complete (All lands bought). LCBC Land Complete and Build Complete (See LC and BC). Lurking Being in a chat or forum but not talking (See Forums, AC, CC, and WC). Lvl Level (For Buildings). M''' '''Member A normal Player in a Clan Mercs Players brought in from outside a clan to war (See War). Mil/M Million. Mods/Moderators Players chosen by the Developers to moderate the game (See Devs). MP Max Plunder N''' '''Naked Having 0 allies and 0 gold. Nob Nobility Points. NP Not Pinned. O''' '''OAF Open Attack Farm (An attack build who allows free steals). Open Unlimited hits allowed (For OSF's and OAF's). OSW Off system war (War without using the games war system) Owner Owning an ally OR Clan ability that let's you change anyone's title, clan announcement, kick/accept/reject members, challenge/accept/decline wars, set admins, disband your clan, and edit your clan information (See Clan). P''' '''P Pots. Pal Palringo, an app that allows private and group chat. Permafarm Someone who you permanently farm (See Farm). Pin To make a defender "Too Weak" (See DTW). Plunder The gold you earn from an attack. PM Private Message. Pots Battle items from the Marketplace that increase your odds of winning. Potting Up Buying pots from the marketplace to prepare for a conflict (See Pots). Pure Spy Someone with just spy buildings. Q''' None '''R Regen To get more soldiers/spies. S'''Edit '''Scout Bomb To scout someone a lot. Sit To keep a Defender "Too Weak" (See DTW). Silence A Mod and Dev ability that stops players from being able to chat. First 2 silences on a player last 24 hours, the last silence is permanent (See Mod and Devs). SOS Stronghold of Shadow. Stats Your bonus to allies (On Profile). Strip To hire someone's allies and take their gold. Strip Farm Someone who you continuously strip and farm (See Strip and Farm). Sub Subterranean Factory. Spragga '''Founder of the Castle Code - Still a myth. '''T T1 A Workshop, Barracks, Stables, or Guild. T2 A Forge, Beastiary, War Cathedral, or Stronghold of Shadows. T3 A Subterranean Factory, War Aviary, or Summoning Circle. T3 BC BC with T3 Buildings (See T3 and BC). T4 A Cursed Foundry, Circle of Elementals, or Titans Lair. Tax The amount of gold taken away in war (See War). Titan Titan's Lair. ToS The Terms of Service, which are basically just the rules of the game. ToU Terms of Use. Another name for the ToS (See ToS). U''' '''Unofficial War Unofficial Wars are wars that are conducted outside of the official war system and do not go onto a clan's war history. These wars are often very violent and competitive (See War). V''' '''Volley Hiring 1 person back and forth (See Hire). W''' '''WA The announcement in World Chat. War A fight between two clans lasting for 48 hours. The winning clan recieves the War Plunder (See War Plunder). War Plunder The gold the winning clan in war recieves (See War). War Roster The members in both friendly and enemy clans that are active in war (See War). WC World Chat. Work Workshop. WR War Roster (See War Roster and War). WT The amount of time left in a war (See War). X''' '''Xtal Using a crystal from the oracle.